Aigéan Island
by Sleeping in Open Spaces
Summary: A young woman takes an unlikely job on a new and still developing island. This is her story of adjusting to a new life and finding friends. This is an OC only Harvest Moon story. Slightly based on Island of Happiness. SUBMIT OCs! ACCEPTING OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first Harvest Moon story! It is an OC only story using my own OCs and OC that people submit to me. I do not own Harvest Moon. I only own my OCs. Please read and give me feedback! :D And submit an OC using the form at the bottom of the page. ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Reynia took one last look at her surroundings before stepping onto the ship. She was leaving all that she ever knew to start all over. She had been searching around for a new job when she came across an article in the newspaper: "WANTED! New Farmer Needed! No Experience Required!"

Reynia had no experience at all. Aside from volunteer work done at the local animal farm, she had none. But she decided to take that chance. She called the number that was given and asked if the job was still open. It was open for a long time. No one really wanted to work on a farm.

Apparently the farm was on a small island. The island consisted of three mini towns, a beach, a forest, mountains, and a farm. The small island community was just starting out and still needed people to fill jobs and work. Reynia was the first person in months that actually wanted the job.

As she waited on the ship, she thought about all her experiences that she was leaving behind at her old town. All the pranks with her brother, the picnics on the beach with her old friends, and watching the one she thought she loved marry someone else. She was leaving all of that behind. It wasn't something she wanted, it was something she needed.

She pulled back her light lavender into a ponytail and walked outside onto the deck of the ship. The sun felt good on her skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was enjoying the feeling and excitement of starting a new life when someone startled her from behind.

"My apologies," a male voice sounded from behind, a distant smile on his face.

"Oh... That's fine. Is there anything you need?" She replied to the man, returning his faint smile.

He shook his head, a careful motion that shook his midnight blue hair. "No, it was my fault," he began, "I simply wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay. I'm not that observant either. I'm Reynia." She said, holding her hand out.

"Cain," he took her hand in his, giving it a gentle shake, "it's a pleasure."

Back in her room on the ship, Reynia continued her thoughts on the new island life. She had never seen the island before but she heard it was beautiful. Knowing the island is basically undeveloped and was previously abandoned; Reynia didn't let her hopes get high. She thought about everything that has happened that day. From saying her last goodbyes to her family and her brother to sharing the last group hug from her best friends to getting on this ship and meeting Cain. Everything seemed surreal; she didn't think this was really happening to her. The shock of everything suddenly fell over her and she wondered what would happen the next day until she fell asleep.

Reynia woke up to a beam of sunlight on her face. It was mid-morning, about 10 o'clock. She quickly got up and gathered her belongings, which was basically nothing. She was told there was going to be a store or a catalogue that she can order clothes from. She brought her own everyday clothes and her work clothes.

She figured there would be someone waiting at the dock to welcome her to the island. Reynia thought she was the only passenger to get off at the island, but Cain also got off at the island. He noticed that she was there too and started to walk towards her but a slightly chubby man got to her first. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Cain give a small, apologetic smile before heading off to the town.

"Hi there! You must be Reynia, the new rancher. I'm glad that you're here. I'm Alfonso, the mayor of this island." He offered his hand to Reynia and she shook it.

"Hello. I wasn't sure what to do when I got here. But I'm glad I have someone to show me around." She replied with a smile.

Alfonso's face lit up in joy, "Of course I will show you around! We don't get many new people here. And I love to show off my rising town." Alfonso started away from the dock and turned around to Reynia signaling her to follow.

"This is what we call the Maine Town. It's the middle of the island and it is connected to everything." He stood in front of a broken water fountain and raised his arms up in joy of what it has become. Maine Town consisted of a couple of houses, shops, ponds, and abandoned buildings. "We are still in the process of getting more and more people to this island. So far it's just my family, you and a couple of merchants."

"So how abou-"

Alfonso cut her off saying, "We'll get to your farm later. First, we will take a complete tour of the island."

"I guess that okay too. I guess." Reynia was tired from the boat ride and she was still carrying her two duffel bags that held everything that she brought with her. "Is there anywhere I can place my bags in the meantime?"

Alfonso tilted his head slightly, thinking about the request. "You know what, I'll carry it for you." He gestured towards her bags telling her to give them to him. "Our island only has three towns! It won't be that long." Alfonso smiled widley not noticing the look of dismay on Reynia's face."

"I'm fairly tired, Alfonso. Could I just get to my house and rest before taking a tour?"

"No, it's not that bad. Let's start now." Alfonso led her along a path lined with growing flowerpots, which led to a flower shop. As they approached the shop, a young woman with mousey brown hair with red tips was watering the flower pots that lined the pathway. "Reynia meet our flower shop owner, Alice. Alice, meet our new rancher, Reynia."

Alice jumped slightly, and then offered Reynia a welcoming smile. "Sorry, you scared me," she glanced at Alfonso cautiously, and then turned her attention back to Reynia, "it's a pleasure to meet you. My hands are a bit dirty, so I hope you'll forgive me for not shaking yours" After looking around for a minute, she whistled. A sparrow, slightly chubby in a cute way, flew over and settled on her shoulder. "This is Miu. You'll find that most of the people here own pets, some have multiple. I myself have two, Miu," she gestured to her shoulder, "and Riu, a mouse, who I can't find at the moment." She laughed a little, absently watering the colorful flowers in the pots.

"I think I know where Riu is. My cheese was gone this morning. He may be still in my house at the moment... If my son didn't do anything to it." Alfonso said slightly shaking his head at the thought of his son doing something bad again. "Reynia, you'll meet him when we get to my house soon."

Alice had a slightly concerned look at the mention of Alfonso's son. "Al-alright, thanks. Reynia, would you mind picking Riu up along the way? Here, give him one of these cookies, and he'll be fine." She reached into her apron pocket and drew out a small cracker-like cookie.

Reynia took the cookie from Alice's hand and put it in the pocket of her cardigan. She dusted off crumbs that fell onto the rest of her shirt. "I'll gladly pick him up for you." She smiled sweetly and followed Alfonso who already started to journey away from the flower shop.

The next stop on the tour was Alfonso's own house. Alfonso invited Reynia inside to search for the missing mouse. Reynia ventured into the kitchen to find a young boy sitting on the ground gently petting the missing mouse. The boy seemed to be about eleven years of age and had messy dark red hair. He looked up to find Reynia standing in the doorway, "Who-."

"RYAN! What are you doing? That mouse belongs to Alice!" His voice bellowed deeply, his tone hinted that he was relieved but also worried.

The boy looked up at his father innocently, "I saved him from being eaten by Bono... I didn't do anything wrong this time."

"Thank the goddess! By the way, this is Reynia. She is the new rancher here. Be sure to not cause her too much trouble." Reynia gave the young boy a polite wave and stepped closer.

"Do you mind if I take the mouse and return it to Alice?" She said sweetly, holding her hand out towards the boy.

Ryan stopped to this for a moment and decided it was best for Reynia to take the mouse. "Sure thing. Do you have anything for him to eat? He seems a bit hungry."

"I actually do have something," she pulled out a small cookie from her pocket and held it in front of the small mouse. The mouse sniffed the cookie and decided it was a good idea to trust Reynia.

"Well we need to get going! We have a couple more buildings to visit and little time! The sun will go down any moment now!" Alfonso's tone was cheerful but also impatient.

"Very well then. I'll see you later, Ryan." Reynia exited the house after Alfonso. Her lavender hair had started to come out of her ponytail that she made earlier in the morning. By now, she was feeling the fatigue of her long journey. Thankfully, the next building that they arrived to was a Vet Clinic.

Alfonso opened the door without knocking, and a familiar shade of midnight blue hair greeted Reynia. Suddenly, a dark blue shape flew at her; a melodic trill accompanied the beating of wings. The little swallow darted around her head, looking none too pleased. Panicking, Reynia quickly swatted the bird away from her face.

"Colbalt!" Cain turned around and called out the bird's name. It quickly stopped and flew over to his head, sitting in his hair. With a small sigh, he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Reynia. Cobalt is wary of people he doesn't know." He walked over to the two, his white vet's coat draped over his arm.

"Well that was an interesting experience. I have never thought I would be attacked by a little swallow." She pointed at the small bird when she said swallow. "That was slightly shocking."

Cain laughed lightly. "I'm trying to get him to stop attacking people, but it's not going well. Anyway, how are you doing? Enjoying the town so far?"

"Not exactly. The town is wonderful, but I'm a bit too tired from the boat ride to really fully enjoy anything. Not that I can do anything about it." Reynia nodded her head toward Alfonso. "We're on a full tour. I haven't even seen the ranch and my house yet."

"Really?" Cain stuck his hands into his pockets in a relaxed manner, "you shouldn't over-exert yourself. It's bad for your health." Taking a step forward, he smiled a bit, "I'll walk you home. Alfonso, she's tired, don't try to stop us."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Reyia nodded her head. "I'm sorry Alfonso, but I'm really tired. Can we continue this tour tomorrow?"

With a disappointed look on his face, Alfonso reluctantly nodded his head. "I guess so. If that's what you really want, we can do that."

Smiling slightly, Cain led Reynia out the door, raising a hand in farewell to Alfonso. There was no need to lock the door in such a small town. Once outside, Cobalt flew off his head and stayed a bit ahead of them, almost like a guide. "You're here to fill the position of the farmer, right?" He asked, looking over at her slightly.

Nodding her head, Reynia smiled. "Yeah. It's a job I don't have any experience in but it's a job and I'll figure it out... Eventually." She chuckled slightly at what she explained.

He laughed a little with her, "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. If you need any help with any animals, or anything else really, feel free to ask me."

Time passed quickly as the two talked, walking down the country road. Light was fading fast, and before they knew it they were at the farm.

"Well," Cain began, "we're here. This is where you'll be living for the time being. I'm sure you can probably find a way to upgrade it."

"Thanks, I'll be going now." She forced the door open and realized that there was a small lump in her pocket. "Oh! I forgot about Riu the mouse. I was supposed to give it to Alice earlier, I guess I forgot when I when I was attacked by that bird of yours."

Cain laughed slightly, "don't worry about it, I'll take Riu to Alice. He's always getting into something." Almost as if on cue, Riu jumped out of her pocket and climbed her up arm, jumping onto Cain's shoulder and nearly missing. He smiled and looked affectionately at the mouse before turning back to Reynia, "and I'm sorry about Cobalt. He should calm down around you soon." He began to turn away, and raised a hand in goodbye, Cobalt flying after him, "good night, Reynia. I hope we can talk again soon."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review! Heres the OC form:<p>

Name:

Age:  
>Gender:<br>Personality:  
>Favorites, Likes, Dislikes:<br>Apperance:  
>History:<br>Family:  
>Occupation:<br>Animals/Pets:  
>Any Pairings?:<br>(If you really need to, submit an OC for your pairing.  
>And, also give me your heartflower events.)  
>Do you mind being a sub-villager? If not, that's okay. I can try to fit you in if chosen:<br>(If you are really good, I might make you a main. :D)  
>Are you okay with dying:<p>

Love you! c:


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! This is the second chapter! In celebration of the newly released Harvest Moon game for the 3DS! Sorry I'm late to update. D:

This is an OC story, so submit your OCs if you want! I really hope you liked the last chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, I only own my own OCs. Other OCs belongs to their respectable owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Reynia woke up to the sound of hammering on her front door. It was loud, and she was confused. Taking a look around, Reynia remembered that this was her new home. The hammering did not seem to stop, as if the person didn't know that she was there.

She quickly got ready and put on a new change of clothes. She then walked to the door and quickly pulled it open to find a brown haired male installing a new lock on the door. He appeared to not notice that the door was open and started to hammer into the air.

"Wha-?" He quickly looked up to find Reynia standing in the doorway with a confused look on both of their faces.

"Hi... I'm Reynia. I'm the new rancher here. I guess the word hasn't really gotten around yet." She looked around outside behind the man. Everything looked so different in the morning.

"Really? I thought the new rancher was coming in today..." He scratched his head and shrugged. "Oh, well. I was fixing the lock on the door since it was broken. Usually Alfonso tells me ahead of time." He tilted his head, as if he was thinking out loud. "So, how do you like the island so far?"

"Well, I got her late in the afternoon yesterday. Alfonso dragged me around Maine town until I got tired and bailed on him," smiling she said, "So, what's your name?"

The brunette smiled widely, showing off his dimples. "Wayland. Nice to meet you, Reynia." He held out his hand and she shook it, returning his smile. "I'm the blacksmith!"

"Likewise," she glanced around checking the condition of the house, "is there anything else that you need to repair with the house? I'd imagine there are a few others wanting help of a blacksmith." Reynia figured the whole town was a ruin. A few others would be an understatement.

"Eh. I'll get to them some other time. Since you're already here, I'll just keep on restoring your house to something that is legitimate. "Do you mind if I come inside? I need to check the ceiling."

"Sure, I guess. I won't be around for the most part, I have to finish Alfonso's "mandatory" tour of the island." She reluctantly said. Three towns on one small island… great. Reynia proceeded to walk away, slightly turning back to wave goodbye and saw a slight frown on Wayland's face.

As soon as Reynia got to the entrance of the Ranch, she saw Alfonso running towards her. He had one hand on his royal blue hat, his fall coat flowing in the wind as he ran. He finally reached her and first stopped to take a deep breath, "Reynia! How was your first night on the island?"

"Hello there! It's been pretty good; there was nothing really wrong. But I did wake up to Wayland banging on the house." She gestured behind her pointing at her house. Deep in the distance Wayland was still visible, still fixing the door.

"Ugh. He is so stubborn. I told him to wait a couple of days. But no, he has to go today. Anyways, I came here so you can sign the official papers saying that you are the farmer, what the name of the ranch is, and so on. While we walk," Alfonso stepped forward and Reyina followed closely behind, "you can think about what you want to officially name the farm."

They walked to Alfonso's house in silence and when they get close enough, Alfonso turned to Reynia to remind her of the tour. "Don't forget! You told me yesterday that we would finish this. We are going to try covering this town and the next. There's basically nothing in the third town... Yet. I heard that there would be new recruits coming in today."

"I guess we'll find out! I think I have a name in mind already." She followed Alfonso into his house and went in the foyer. Upon getting there, she meets Alfonso's little son Ryan. He stood there staring up at her with his big auburn eyes gleaming in the lighting.

"Did Riu get back to Alice safely?" He asked in a soft innocent tone. The boy really had a soft spot for small animals.

Remembering that she had given the mouse to Cain, she figured that it would get back properly. "Cain took Riu back for me, I was drained of energy by the time I remembered. Is that okay?"

"I guess that's okay. I'll just make a visit to her house afterwards." Ryan's mind seemed distant, as if trying to channel his inner mouse. Suddenly, his facial expression changed to a wide, frightening smile. Reynia could tell that this boy was a serious troublemaker. He snickered darkly and ran towards the door, tripping over their two dogs in the process.

"How old is you son, Alfonso?" Reynia asked very much concerned.

"He's only twelve years old, he grew up so quickly..." Alfonso's expression turned sad for a split second then it changed to determination. "Let's get to work! We have a long day ahead of us. I also was to cover the shipping routine and get you some animals by the end of today."

In response, Reynia sighed and reluctantly agreed to his plans. "It seems like you have done this tour many time before, right?" Deep in the back of her mind she decided that Alfonso was a determined perfectionist. Which are good qualities for a mayor.

"To everyone on this island, to be exact. It lets me keep up with daily rounds around the island. You know, to check if everything is in it's right place and not dangling off a tall tree." Alfonso said that last part like it had happened before in the past, before Reynia arrived to the island.

Alfonso moved over to a rounded table with papers on it. He handed the forms to Reynia and explained to her what she needed to fill out and what she needed to know. She filled out the waiver and other papers stating that she now owns the land and she is required to use and maintain it. She then moved onto the last paper, which asked for the official name of the ranch.

After thinking long and hard about this question, Reynia decided on the name of Muirin Ranch. It means, "born of the sea" in Irish. It was a fitting name, a ranch starting on a new and developing island on the sea. Reynia was proud of the name that she has chosen, and so was Alfonso. He noted to Reynia that he feared that she would name is something like "Pomme de Terre" which is potato in French. That would not be good.

The two had finally finished the paperwork, and Alfonso gave Reynia a framed document and also a calendar as a house-warming gift. Reynia quickly ran to her house to drop off her papers and hang up her new calendar. She noticed Wayland's tool kit lying around but he was nowhere to be seen. Alfonso took her back to the vet's office so they can continue their tour.

"As you can see, there aren't many vacant shops or homes on this island. Hopefully more people will be able to fill the empty spaces on this island. We can use all the help we can get for this place to prosper." Alfonso's voice was filled with so much determination that not even the biggest pessimist could bring him down.

As they walked down the path from the vet's office the next thing Alfonso pointed out was a house with a weird bin outside of it. "The owner of this house should be arriving later on this afternoon. But he runs the shipping business, which is why there is a shipping bin next to it." It all made more sense her after the explanation.

"Is there a grocery store open here where I can buy basic items that I would need? I didn't really bring anything with me except for my clothes." She gestured down to what she was wearing, which was her farm work clothes. She had a white tank top on and a denim vest over it with black shorts paired with it.

Alfonso nodded excitedly, "She arrived to the island three days before you, actually. She set up her shop quickly. It was ready by the end of that same day. I'll take you there next. She's in the next town over." He had a wide smile on and he quickly walked down another path that Reynia was unfamiliar with.

As they quickly walked by, Reynia saw a building that Wayland was working on. It had a sign indicating that it was going to be the diner. The absence of hammering led to Alfonso deciding to investigate. He veered off the path and walked around the corner of the building, Reynia following. Once off the path, they saw Wayland talking with Cain, catching the tail end of his sentence. "- so the heat isn't bad for Charlie, right?"

Cain laughed a little, "no, it's fine. If he gets hot he'll move. Just make sure the embers can't leave the fireplace." After a moment, he noticed Alfonso's rather large shadow. Reynia noticed the absence of Colbalt. "Oh, Reynia," Wayland turned around, following Cain's gaze. "finishing up the tour?"

"Just for this town, we were moving onto the next town when Alfonso suddenly changed direction and we ended up here... What were you even talking about?" Her eyes were pulled to the brightness of Wayland's red flannel shirt, which stood out against the earthy tones of the building and nature behind him. He let out a nervous chuckle and his face was dusted with a faint red against his otherwise tanned skin.

"Uhh..."

Cain noticed the faint color and gave Wayland a curious glance, but laughed softly. "He was just asking about his cat, Charlie, and how it likes to sleep near the fireplace. Actually, it's more accurate to say that Charlie sleeps practically in the fireplace."

Reynia chuckled lightly and turned to Wayland, "you're cat is crazy! I get why you're so concerned."

Wayland responded with a good-natured laugh, though the color didn't leave his face. Suddenly, he looked to the side, "oh, Cain, there's Roll." He shifted the weight of the hammer in his hand and turned slightly to keep working on the building. He gave a friendly wave to Reynia and thanked Cain before getting back to work.

Cain walked over to just behind a pile of wood where Reynia couldn't see and bent down to pick up a … hedgehog? As soon as he stood up again, it suddenly climbed up his sleeve and onto his head, where it yawned, turned in a circle, and settled down in his hair. Cain laughed a bit.

"So, we're heading to the next town over. Time for part two of the tour." She said with a light sarcastic tone that Alfonso didn't even catch it. In fact, Alfonso really thought Reynia was genuinely excited for the tour.

With that, Alfonso sped off to the next town. She had no choice but to follow, just barely having enough time to wave to Cain as she sped away after Alfonso. He waved back with a small smile. "By the way, Reynia, the next town is called Blue Forest. Don't forget it."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review! Heres the OC form:<p>

OC Form:

Name:

Age & Birthday:

Gender:

Personality:

Favorites, Likes, Dislikes:

Appearance:

History:

Family:

Occupation:

Animals/Pets:

Any Pairings?:

(If you really need to, submit an OC for your pairing.

And, also give me your heart/flower events.)

Do you mind being a sub-villager? If not, that's okay. I can try to fit you in if chosen:

(If you are really good, I might make you a main. :D)

Are you okay with dying:

Thanks, loves c:


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Hi everyone! I realized that the story might be a bit confusing. So I am using this chapter to put all of the OCs that was used in the past two chapters. Disclaimers: I only own the OCs that I say are my own. Some characters belong to another user because I got that person to make an early submission.

First is the main character, Reynia. This is my own OC that I made.

**Name:** Reynia

**Age:** 16 (Will age up throughout storyline)

**Birthday**: Summer 19

**Gender**: Female

**Personality**: Reynia is a person who is a bit shy to even speak her mind around groups of people. Of course, with her friends it's a different story. Very clam, unless you piss her off. Then all hell breaks lose. xD Normally keeps to herself and is serious about her work. She is very observant and takes lots of mental notes on her surroundings, people around her, and little pieces of information that no one really cares to look for or even see. Once you get close to her, she is very affectionate towards you. She never abandons her friends and works hard.

**Favorites, Likes, Dislikes: **

Favorite: Sapphire

Like: Blue Rose, Apples, Fruit Parfait, and Potato.

Dislike: Glitter Sashimi, Stir-fry, and Spinach.

Hate: Roasted Nuts and Tuna.

**Appearance:** Has long lavender hair. With side-swept bangs. Sometimes wears the front parts pulled back to the back of her head and clipped with a black bow-like clip. Wears a white V-neck with a black cardigan that has skulls on it. Pairs that with dark jeans. When working in the field, she wears a white tank top with a denim vest over it (with black shorts). She pulls her hair back in a semi-high ponytail and brings back her bangs with random clips. (Actual hair color, light brown.) She has big grey eyes.

**History:** Reynia came from an urban city. Her family consisted of business people, all proper and her life became tiresome and stuffy. Her and her brother, Skyler, liked to go off on their own and prank other children in the city. Reynia was the shy type of the family, but she was outgoing around her brother. As she grew older, she became even more bored with her lifestyle and found a job offering on an island in the middle of the ocean. She decided to take it, knowing it was a farming job. She knew she had no experience, but she took it anyways. Before she left, she told herself that she would become less shy. She wanted to start a new life.

**Family:** Unknown mother. Father Skye. Brother Skyler.

**Occupation:** Farmer

**Animals/Pets**: None at the moment. Will eventually get an animal.

**Are you okay with dying:** This is the main character so no.

The next two are Cain and Alice. My friend, xCielo, submitted these characters. These two OCs are main characters. She wrote these out on her own, I did not write them.

Name: Cain

**Age**: 18, Birthday is Winter 30

**Gender**: Male

**Personality**: Usually quiet with a passive smile, he doesn't enjoy showing people what he's feeling. Cain mostly just is polite enough, but keeps at a distance. He shows his gentle kindness mostly around animals. When he's mad, he rarely explodes, mostly being cold to people. A little scary when doing his "business deals," he shows a cold smile.

**Favorites, Likes and Dislikes: Special: **

**Appearance:** Short midnight blue hair that falls down to the bottom of his chin with stormy gray eyes, which have silver specks. White dress shirt with a dark cornflower blue cotton V-neck on top, and a navy jacket. He also wears black pants and shoes.

**History**: Grew up in the city, his family expected a lot out of him. They sent him to school and he got involved with the wrong crowd. Even so, he managed to become a vet but didn't stop his illegal activities. He cares too much about the animals to hurt them, and mostly buys abused animals from their abusers to help nurse them back to health.

**Family**: Mother and Father in the city along with his sister Elana. (Younger, 15, who's still in school.)

**Occupation**: Vet (with black market side job).

**Animals/Pets:** Hedgehog named Roll and a Swallow named Cobalt. Roll is always trying to get his attention; frequently sitting on his shoulder, but sometimes accidentally stabs him with its spikes and begins to seemingly cry. Cobalt is loyal to a fault and keeps to itself. It stays on Cain's head.

**Any Pairings?:** You choose.

Do you mind being a sub-villager?: Whatever works.

Are you okay with dying: Sure.

**Name**: Alice

**Age**: 16, Birthday is Spring 7

**Gender**: Female

**Personality**: Startled easily and someone who worries a lot, Alice has a kind heart and a soft spot for cute things. She's stubborn and independent beyond belief, and refuses to do anything with even the remote possibility of hurting anyone. She refuses to eat any meat except for fish, and will only eat animal products if no animal was harmed in making it.

**Favorites, Likes and Dislikes:** Favorite: Red Magic Flower Likes: Flowers, grasses, herbs, animals, vegetarian dishes Dislikes: Meats (besides fish, they're neutral), Scrap Metals, Trash Horror: Wilted Flowers,

**Appearance:** Small in stature, Alice has mousey brown hair with red tips. If left down, it falls down to the base of her neck, but is usually held up in a small ponytail. Her eyes are a red-amber color, and she usually wears a dark wood brown scarf with a light mocha end. She wears a mocha-gray long sleeve shirt that's baggy near her waist, and a rich wood brown pair of shorts. Thigh-high socks that match her scarf (the dark part) are under a pair of knee-high boots that match her shorts. They have a red streak in the front that matches her hair.

http: /fc08. deviantart. net/fs70/f/2011/065/3/7/chibi_staraptor_by_sylvia65charm-d3b0yaz. png

**History**: Grew up in a quiet village with her family at the edge of a flower field, her elder brother scared her as a prank a lot, and she became very edgy. Eventually, she grew tired of her quiet life and small circle of friends, so she moved. She adopted both her pets after finding them injured, and nursed them back to health (with Cain's help).

**Family**: Parents, older brother (Eric).

**Occupation**: Flower shop owner.

**Animals/Pets:** A "slightly chubby" sparrow name Miu and a brown-gray mouse named Riu.

**Any Pairings?:** Sure.

**Do you mind being a sub-villager?: **Whatever works.

**Are you okay with dying: **Sure.

The next character belongs to me and it is Alfonso. He is the town mayor.

**Name**: Alfonso

**Age**: 48

**Gender**: Male.

**Personality**: Alfonso has a streak of competitiveness in him. He wants everything to have perfection even though the island could need some major help to get towards perfection. The one thing he hates the most is when the people of the island have disputes. He tries his best to keep the peace. Even though his son is probably the one person who disrupts the peace. He always gets into the farm and messes everything up.

**Favorites, Likes, Dislikes: **Favorites: Anything Edible (But not failed dishes). Likes: Gems, Ore, and Flowers. Dislike: Failed dishes, useless stuff like empty cans and old boot (from fishing). Hate: When things are out of order, when his son messes up.

**Appearance:** Slightly chubby middle aged old man. He has a deep voice. Wears a royal blue newsboy hat and a long royal blue fall coat with dark brown loafers.

**History**: Alfonso came from money. His family owned acres of land in their hometown. Alfonso grew up, and got married to his wife Sarah. They lived happily on their private estate for years. They had a son named Ryan. Alfonso got tired of his job, and found an abandoned island. He bought it and started a town on it. He came back home to his wife and his son, and asked them if they wanted to go to the island. Sarah found it hard to leave everything that they made and decided to stay behind and take care of the land while they were gone. Every Thursday Alfonso goes back to their house to visit his beloved wife. Alfonso bought the island, but didn't tell anyone that. He only tells people that he is the mayor and nothing else.

**Family**: A son named Ryan. He lives with his father Alfonso. Ryan's mother, Sarah, lives off island.

**Occupation**: Town Mayor.

**Animals/Pets:** He owns a Dalmatian, named Bono, and a Siberian husky named Shooter.

**Any Pairings?:** His wife, Sarah (Age: 37)

**Do you mind being a sub-villager?:** He is a main.

**Are you okay with dying**: Eh. I don't care.

The next character also belongs to me. This is Wayland. He is the town blacksmith.

**Name**: Wayland

**Age**: 18

**Birthday**: Spring 12

**Gender**: Male

**Personality**: He has what they call the Three C's. Cool, calm, and collected. He appears to be standoffish, but he really isn't. Wayland is nice and outgoing, but also can be really shy. He really just wants to get his work done quickly... Most of the time.

**Favorites, Likes, Dislikes: **

**Appearance**: He has shaggy dark brown hair that covers his eyes (Which isn't good since he's a blacksmith). Deep blue eyes, and tanned skin. Wears a red flannel and black pants. Wayland has dimples that show when he smiles.

**History**: The youngest successful blacksmith. Wayland came from a family that encouraged creativity. His parents were inventors and his siblings were artists. His family knew that we would be destined to become a great blacksmith early on in his life. He wandered into his parent's workshop and started banging on stuff.

**Family**: His parents, Mark and Anne. His sister, Lily and his brother Adam.

**Occupation**: Blacksmith.

**Animals/Pets:** A small grey kitty that loves cuddling on cold nights and sleeping by fireplaces. Not in them, just near them. His name is Charlie.

**Any Pairings:** Bachelor for Reynia. Not certain if he is the definite match for her. Probably not.

These are the OC that I have used the past two chapters. Feel free to PM me if you still are confused. Or want to know anything else about the background of the story. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Well here is chapter 3. Sorry this took so long. D: I finally bought a 3DS and was able to play Tale of Two Towns. :) Hope you like the story! Be sure to submit an OC if you want! Disclaimer: I only own the OCs that I have made. All other OCs belong to their respectable owners, you know who you are (if you recognize your character). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Reynia wondered why the next town was called Blue Forest. Were there blue trees? Highly impossible, or so she thought. She ran after Alfonso, who was a very quick walker. She met him a the bridge leading to Blue Forest and bent over trying to catch her breath.

They walked over the bridge and were greeted by the soft blue color of the trees and the crisp mountain air. Blue Forest was located at the foot of the mountains on the island. The opposite side of the mountains faced a small strip of beach. The land towards that side of the island has yet to be searched and developed. The town was beautiful.

They proceeded to walk forward when suddenly, a blond haired girl galloped by on a tall chocolate colored horse. She noticed Alfonso at the corner of her eye and waved at him, "HI ALFONSO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her horse was going fast and they felt a strong gust of wind after they passed by.

Chuckling lightly, "that right there is Alana. She arrived to the island a week ago, she's the owner of the animal shop, which is where we are going to next." While they were walking towards the shop, Alfonso explained to Reynia that there was a new recruit arriving sometime this day. They recruit would be a helper in the animal shop; she would be stationed in the nursery that Wayland had just build a couple days ago.

Reynia silently walked aside of Alfonso, thinking about the animal shop. She realized that Alfonso failed to mention the name of the new recruit. But she decided to keep to herself, she like surprises. By then, they were close to the animal shop. When they got there, they saw Alana laying face down on the ground next to the horse. The horse just stood there, gently nudging Alana with its muzzle. Alfonso raced up to her to check if she was all right. But she suddenly turned over to reveal her face filled with joy and laughter.

"Alana! You scared the bean sprouts out of me!"

"Hahahaha! That's was so fun! Oh and sorry about that, Alfonso. I fell off Jett when we got here." Her laughter died down to silent chuckling, but Reynia could tell that she was dying of laughter on the inside. "Well, come on in! I got a new shipment of animals just for your farm!" Alana was clearly still trying to hold back her laughter; her face was bright red with enjoyment.

Without waiting for an answer, Alana pulled Reynia by her hands and dragged her into the shop. With Alfonso following, the three ventured into the small shop of Alana's.

"What kind of animals do you sell here?" Reynia wandered around the shop looking around and asking her question.

"Well, right now, we only have animals for you to start your farm off with. Since this place is so small..." She added. "Once we get Wayland to get to his work and stop avoiding his job, we might get something done and bring in more animals."

"It seems to me that he likes to avoid his current project with another small task." Reynia noted. She keeps mini "profiles" in her head about people, so she know what makes them happy or what ticks them off. She preferred to make people happy.

Still standing in the corner, Alfonso cleared his throat. "Ahem, I think we need to speed things up. You two buddies can talk after our tour." He walked around a table filled with horse treat, "so what animals do we have right now for Reynia?"

"Hmm... Let's see... A sheep, a chicken, a cow, and a duck. We have more animals coming in soon!"

Alana looked like she had too much coffee in the morning and Alfonso noticed that too, "Alana, by any chance did you have too much coffee?"

Tilting her head she replied, "I don't drink coffee..."

"Now that's surprising." Reynia said out loud. She quickly felt that she should have kept that to herself but Alana didn't seem to notice. "So, let's see my new animals!"

With a smile on her face, Alana led the two outside and around the corner. Behind the store were the animals waiting patiently for anyone. The cow looked like a milk chocolate brown with cream-colored spots. The sheep was a regular white sheep with a nice, clean, fluffy coat. The chicken and the duck were just walking into circles, sometimes bumping into each other. To Reynia, they were perfect. The fact that she was getting them for free made everything better.

A smile came to her face when she saw the animals, which caused Alfonso to laugh with joy. "Looks like you're happy with these animals! I told Wayland to fix the barn and chicken coop. Hopefully he got that done. Otherwise the animals would have to stay here for another night.

Alana then brought up a pouch filled with animal care items, "these here are what you need to take care and maintain the health of your animals. I gave you four medicines just in case, a brush, a milker, a shear, and a bell that calls the animals to you."

"Thanks! I'm so excited to have them, they look nice." Reynia gestured to the group of animals with a nod of her head. The three of them were already walking away from the animals and towards the front of the shop to have their final exchange before they leave.

"By the way, my shop is closed on Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. So if you need any animal related help you can go to Cain. His clinic should be open all the time."

"Thanks you all of your help so far, Alana. Take care." With a brief handshake, Alfonso and Reynia walked away from Alana's shop. They heard a sound in the distance and saw a young woman with long auburn hair running towards Alana's animal shop. "Do you think that's the new recruit? The nursery helper?" Reynia asked Alfonso.

"I think it is. Every new citizen has to submit a form with a picture and other information. But I'm sure you know that already, since you just moved here yourself." He laughed slightly when he said that last part.

"Next stop, Layla's Super Market! Like I said earlier, Layla arrived here a couple days before you. But she set up her shop pretty quickly. She sells clothes but right now she only has a magazine for you to look out of."

Reynia sighed with relief; she can finally get basic living needs. "That's totally fine with me. As long as I can get an order out today, I'm good."

"Okay! Do you have an outfit set up for working in the field?"

"Yup! It's the clothes I'm wearing right now since I didn't have anything else to wear. I'll probably order things that are similar to the regular clothes I have now. You know, to keep things simple."

Alfonso nodded his head in agreement, "that makes sense. There's no use in dressing up all the time here. It's only us so far."

By the time Alfonso said that, the two of them arrived at the shop. Coincidentally, Layla came out of the shop just before they got there. She looked to be scolding her grey dog that was sporting an innocent look.

"- I hate to be mean to you, Weasel. But you can't just run freely around the store and knock things over." She stared at his innocent face and gave in. "But you're just too cute!"

"Uh, Layla. What did your dog do this time?"

Layla only seemed to notice Alfonso and Reynia just at the moment and jumped. "Oh you scared me, Alfonso! You've got to stop doing that to me. But Weasel here was just goofing off inside the store and knocked a rack over." She shook her head at her dog. "But I can't be mad at this guy forever. So, is this Reynia?"

"Yes it is! She seems to be adjusting to the island so far and I hope she doesn't run away!" Alfonso laughed a bit before getting his serious face on. "I took her on the tour of the island today!"

"Well Reynia, it's a pleasure to meet you." Layla offered her hand to Reynia and she shook it.

Reynia gave a smile, "likewise." Layla was a bit taller than Reynia. She had long half bright red and black hair that was parted in the middle. She had long blunt bangs that were also half red and half black. At the tips of here hair were small curls, probably not natural, but she had otherwise pin straight hair. Layla's hair color seemed to isolate the dark green color of her eyes, so it looked like they popped out.

"I love your hair color, Reynia. It's very calming." Layla said that in the most calming tone Reynia has ever heard before.

"Thank you! Yours is very fun. Anyways, do you have catalogues of clothes? I really need to get some more."

Layla straightened her self up and spoke in her calm tone, "yes I do have some. Would you like me to show you how to wash your clothes later on?" Her tone was so clam, it was frightening. But Reynia found it nice to find someone on the island who wasn't jumping off the walls all the time.

"That would be of great hel-"

"That's a nice offer, Layla. But we need to go. Reynia, grab the catalogues. This really concludes our tour; the only other thing on this town is Wayland's shop and an empty Inn. I think the ship filled with new recruits is pulling in soon. Let's go back to the beach!" And with that, Alfonso ran towards the bridge and to the beach.

He didn't notice that Reynia stopped and waved a goodbye to Layla. "Bye for now! I'll see you later!" And with that, Reynia followed Alfonso to the beach. The idea of meeting even more new people was exciting.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry this was so short and had basically nothing going on. D: Finals can be a pain in the… neck.<p>

Please Review and submit and OC!

OC Form:

Name:

Age & Birthday:

Gender:

Personality:

Favorites, Likes, Dislikes (and whatever):

Appearance:

History:

Family:

Occupation:

Animals/Pets:

Any Pairings?:

(If you really need to, submit an OC for your pairing.

And, also give me your heart/flower events.)

Do you mind being a sub-villager?:

Are you okay with dying?:

Feel free to add anything else if you fell it's necessary or if I forgot anything important.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for being really late on this chapter. My beta-reader has been gone on a long trip and I was busy with school. So, with excuses aside, here is my story! Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. I only own Reynia and a few of the other OC's. I would like to thank xCielo (name may change soon) for helping me a lot with her OC's. If you see your OC, great! If you don't see yours, don't let it get you down! I probably haven't chosen them yet or am going to write them in eventually. Remember, I am always accepting, so submit! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

Reynia quickly followed Alfonso to the beach. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was shining through the clouds. It was fall and the leaves have started to change color and fall off the trees. They ran past Maine town and Reynia caught a glimpse of a dumbfounded Wayland who looked up from his work. By now, Alfonso was panting heavily and sweating bullets because he wasn't exactly fit. Why he had wanted to run was beyond Reynia's wildest guess. She would have preferred to walk, anyway. Becoming slightly winded herself, she slowed before she tripped or got too tired. Alfonso noticed and doubled back, looking dead tired.

The two were almost there and both decided to walk the rest of the way there. You know, so they won't look crazy or anything to the new islanders. They were getting closer and could make out a few bodies in the distance. When Alfonso and Reynia arrived to the dock they found that only a small ship came by and dropped off only three people. Alfonso had a disappointed look on his face. "Seriously? I thought there was going to be more people coming in today..."

"Aw Alfonso, it's okay. I'm sure more people will be coming tomorrow!" Reynia tried her best to look not disappointed. But like Alfonso, she was hoping for a little more. There were two males and one female, the same young woman they saw running towards Alana's shop earlier that day. She had long auburn hair and tanned skin. To Reynia's dismay she was slightly taller than Reynia, who was a whopping 5 feet and 3 inches. They both appeared to be wearing tank-tops with vests over them. Although Reynia's shirt was white while the other woman's shirt was white. She looked to be an interesting person, with baby blue goggles on top her head.

When Alfonso and Reynia got to the dock the woman waved them down. "Hey there! Do you know where we," she gestured towards he and the other two men, "have to go? We just arrived here and have been waiting for over fifteen minutes. We're clearly bored."

"Well, you don't need to go anywhere anymore. Hello new residents, my name is Alfonso and I am the mayor of this Island. I'm sorry you had to wait too long I was giving an Island tour to the farmer here, Reynia."

"Hey, I'm Reynia. It's nice to meet all of you." She gave a wide smile and held out her hand to the three new residents.

"Of course you're the new farmer. Anyways, I'm Danielle. But you can call me Dani if you want. I can't wait to begin my life here! It's going to be so exciting!" She was an enthusiastic one for sure, very... spunky.

"Haha, I think it will be, too," Reynia said, "what are you going to do for a living?"

Danielle answered right away, a light of enthusiasm in her eyes, "oh! I want to work at the animal shop, you know, take care of young animals and all that. I really love them!"

"I think I saw you making your way to the shop earlier," Reynia paused for a second trying to remember, "why did you come back here?"

"That's right! I talked to Alana and she told me to wait over here until someone named Cain was here to welcome us. But I guess that's alright since you're here!"

Reynia tilted her head a bit, not knowing why Cain had to be the one to welcome people. Although he was there when she first came to the island. Alfonso spoke up from behind her, "I've asked Cain to welcome others to the island frequently; it's become a bit of a habit I guess."

Alfonso then turned his head to the next individual, who was a tall male with dark brown hair. He gave a small smile to both Reynia and Alfonso then quickly adverted his gaze to the ground. The male shifted his weight to his other foot, then a moment of silence followed. Reynia spoke up after a minute, "uh... so, what's your name?"

"Oh, uh, sorry … it's Jay." He smiled a little bit, but didn't meet Reynia's eyes. Instead, he looked off to the side. Another moment of silence passed, but before anyone could speak up again, a loud screech penetrated the silence. A dark blue blur sped past the group, and then flew through the people standing around, weaving between them. Suddenly, a large hawk rose up into view and chased after the blur, in the distance a familiar voice called out. "Reynia, watch out!"

Reynia looked up to see Cain running towards the group yelling at them. She didn't understand what Cain was trying to tell them until it hit her. Literally. "What the -" Cain's little swallow flew into Reynia and caught her off guard. "Seriously, Cobalt? Really? Why-" Reynia was cut off again as she yelled at the small bird that was already flying off. As she was looking up, a much larger shape slammed into her, making her lose her balance.

The simultaneous calls of "Cobalt!" and "Harken!" came from opposite sides of Reynia. Cain had reached the group just in time to see her get hit twice. Upon seeing her lying on the ground, Cain offered her a hand and pulled her onto her feet. "Thanks... Your bird is crazy."

"H-haha... Sorry about that, I guess Cobalt really likes you..."

"Nice joke. What was that other bird?" Everyone turned their attention to the sky to see the larger bird still charging after the smaller.

Jay stifled a slight cough and said, "that would be my bird, Harken. He's a hawk, and uh, sorry about that. Once we got off the boat, he flew off. I figured he would come back sooner or later..." He once again turned is head away and looked at his surroundings. For the first time since they got there, Reynia got the chance to examine Jay. Jay was tall, way taller than Reynia, and he had dark brown hair with brownish-green eyes. He was wearing a typical baseball shirt and khaki pants, causal clothing.

Alfonso, unfazed by the bird "attack" started going on like it never happened, "so Jay, what is your business here? Do you have a place to stay as well?" Alfonso questioned on and asked numerous questions.

"Uh, well I applied to be the Innkeeper after I saw the ad in a newspaper. I believe I spoke to you over the phone. I will probably be staying there too, if that's okay." Jay shifted his weight to his left leg and continued, "I'll also cook for the Inn so you don't need to worry about that."

Alfonso was silent for a short moment then nodded his, remembering his conversation over the phone. "That's splendid! Matter of fact, the Inn has just been built and our blacksmith is just putting the final pieces together. Is your bird the only pet you have? Or is there another?"

"Uh, I have a puppy named Dawn but she's not here right now. I'll probably go back to the mainland to pick her up soon."

"Oh puppies! I love dogs. What breed is she?" Alfonso seemed to be really hyped up over Jay's puppy. His ecstatic energy was practically bursting out of him.

"She's a golden retriever puppy."

"That's lovely. It seems like the only person here who doesn't have a pet living with them on the island is you, Reynia." He chuckled at what he said, not noticing Reynia's un-amused face. Everyone else noticed her reaction and chose not to speak up and say anything.

"Yeah, I know. But I have farm animals to take care of right now so I guess it's for the best." Although not having an actual pet animal made her feel slightly sad, it is for the best since she just started living on the island.

Alfonso, nodding his head agreeing with Reynia, turned to the last but not least new resident. Reynia decided to stop describing everyone as tall, since most people are taller than her anyways. The next resident was a male with light brown hair and brown eyes. Despite being very tall and buff, he had a big smile across his face. "Hey, I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Derek."

Reynia found that he wasn't harsh, as his muscles might suggest, but rather gentle. At least that was how he spoke. She couldn't help but offer a smile in response. "Nice to meet you. What sort of job are you taking?"

"Oh," Derek began, "I'm in charge of the shipping. Every day at 5 PM, I'll collect whatever is in your shipping bin and bring you the payment for it at 6 AM the next morning." Derek stopped to think for a second before asking, "is there a mail or delivery service here? I think that would make my job easier. Maybe he or she can stop by my shop and deliver the money."

Alfonso who has been surprisingly silent through this introduction decided to pipe up, "that's a great idea!" he then turned to Reynia and said to her in a serious tone, "Reynia, remember that I need to hire a mail man. I might forget later on since I have to fill out the resident forms."

Another big smile formed on Derek's face, "I'm pleased to know that you really like my idea! Oh and, Alfonso, when we spoke before my arrival you mentioned my house would be located next to the shipping office?"

"Ah, yes. That is essentially how I planned this to work out. I figured that since shipping requires you to work from early in the morning to late at night, might as well place your house right next to the office. You'll be running it yourself, but it would make it much easier on you."

Derek nodded, "yeah, it'll be a lot of work, but I'm up for it!" He ended his sentence with an upbeat smile.

Cain spoke up, "Reynia," he began, catching everyone's attention as they had completely forgotten about him, "are you okay?"

Reynia had not checked herself for injury after her... attack. She looked at her legs to find a small scratch on her left leg. Her arms seemed fine at first until she turned her right forearm around to find a medium sized gash. It wasn't bleeding, but it looked pretty bad. "Uh, I only have a few scratches on my legs and this on my arm, it not that bad. I would clean it up myself but I don't have any medical supplies at the moment." Reynia turned to the group of new residents, "I just got here yesterday, so I don't have much."

"Then, you should come with me," Cain said, "until we get a doctor, I have the most medical training on the island."

Alfonso nodded in agreement, "good, good. In the meantime, will you three" - he gestured to the three new residents, Jay, Dani and Derek - "come with me to fill out paperwork?" Without waiting for their responses, he began to trot back towards his house. After a rushed good-bye, Dani, Jay and Derek followed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry if I messed up your OC, my bad.<p>

Please Review and submit and OC!

OC Form:

Name:

Age & Birthday:

Gender:

Personality:

Favorites, Likes, Dislikes (and whatever):

Appearance:

History:

Family:

Occupation:

Animals/Pets:

Any Pairings?:

(If you really need to, submit an OC for your pairing.

And, also give me your heart/flower events.)

Do you mind being a sub-villager?:

Are you okay with dying?:

Anything else?:

Feel free to add anything else if you fell it's necessary or if I forgot anything important.

Thanks! c:


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in the longest time. D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any submitted OC's that I did not make. I only own Reynia and a couple others.

Wow, it's really been a long time. So, if you are still even reading this story and have submitted a character, please let me know that you are still interested because I will be updating more regularly now. Just let me know if you still want your character in this, if you still like the story and I should continue, or anything else. Thanks! Please rate and review! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

The trip to doctor's office should have been a short and quick one. Until Reynia tried to walk on her own after falling. After her fall she hasn't really tried to walk anywhere, she just stood. "I-I think I can get by on my own, Cain." She stumbled a bit before he came to support her.

"No, I'm going to help you there. I don't want to tend to even more injuries you might receive from going on your own." The vet chuckled as he helped her steady herself. Reynia could really walk on her own. But the reassurance was nice.

"Uh, thanks, Cain." After a couple of awkward minutes of slow walking, Reynia asked him, "so, why did you come to this island? I'm sure everyone has a reason to come here. It's not the most populate place in the world."

He paused for a second, thinking of what to tell Reynia. "Well, my family expected a lot out of me, that's one reason I came here, to get away from it all."

"If that's one reason, is there another?" She asked, extremely curious but she didn't want to push Cain too much.

"Let's just say I got involved with the wrong group of people." Reynia knew that he didn't want to elaborate on that certain subject, so she kept quiet. "Oh look! We're here!" Cain said as they finally reached the Vet clinic.

* * *

><p>"There you go, all cleaned and bandaged up. Do you need help getting home?" Cain asked, putting away his extra bandages and gloves.<p>

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I'll just be finishing moving in and cleaning up around the house."

"Very well then. See you later!" Cain gave a short wave of his hand as Reynia exited the clinic. She waved back and walked towards her ranch.

As she walked to the ranch, she began to wonder about the condition of it and if Wayland actually got his job done. But all of her worries went away as she got past the front gate of the ranch. She noticed the gate were in better condition then they were before, the little shed next to her house had a door on it, and her house didn't have a small hole in the roof.

Unfortunately, the barn and the chicken coop were not in great condition at all. "I guess I won't have the animals here tonight..." She mumbled to herself.

Although she was disappointed that there were no improvements to the animal homes, Reynia was very understanding of Wayland's situation. He was the only blacksmith on the island at the moment and there were a lot of jobs and new people to help.

By then, it was slightly dark outside. Reynia decided to get a last minute self-tour around the farm. She passed by the barn and the chicken coop, towards the field. There wasn't much there and the soil looked healthy and well kept. Which was strange, since this was abandoned before Alfonso and others came here. She brushed it off and continued along the edge of the soil.

There wasn't much on the farm so Reynia just kept walking around the farm, feeling the cool breeze flow through her lavender hair. The cold air felt good on her bandages as she walked. After another thirty minutes, she finally got to her house. She walked in to find that the uncomfortable breeze was no longer there because the roof was now fixed. Reynia flopped onto her couch and took her boots off. It wasn't long until she drifted asleep.

Again, Reynia woke up to the sound of banging on her front door. Only this time, it was more of a polite knock on the door. She heard someone call her name from outside and figured out it was Alice, the flower shop owner. "Just a moment! I'll be there soon!" She yelled as she quickly put on a denim jacket and got ready.

She opened the door to find the small figured flower shop owner waiting patiently outside sitting down on the ground planting a few seeds in the grass. Alice heard the door open and looked up cheerfully, "I figured you'd want some color to liven up the place."

Reynia smiled at Alice and helped her up, "thanks! I'm sure it will look really nice when they are fully grown. Are you off today?"

"Yes, I am. I had some free time, so I thought I'd drop by. Do you want to hang out?" Alice asked. Her face was bright with excitement. "I don't really have many friends on this island, since it's fairly new and all..."

"Of course I'll hang out with you! I don't know anyone here either, other than Alfonso, so what do you want to do?"

Alice smiled and said, "well I was thinking we can go down by the beach and have these sandwiches that I made." She raised her left arm to show a basket hanging from it. "The cafe or restaurant place at the Inn isn't exactly open yet."

"That's a pretty good idea, since I don't have much to do. It's been pretty lonely around here." Reynia shrugged.

"Alright, let's go down to the beach now. There's a good shady area under a tree where we can talk."

"Sounds good! Let me just finish up inside the house then we can go."

As soon as she closed the door, memories flooded back to her. _Picnics on the beach with her best friends, laughing and having fun._ She remembered the good times of her past, which she chose to forget. It took Reynia a couple of seconds to straighten herself out before grabbing a sweater and walked outside with a smile on her face.

"We good?" Asked Alice with a smile.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The salty breeze from the ocean was nice and refreshing while Reynia followed Alice to a nice shady spot under a tree. They sat down on the sand and as Alice opened the basket of food, a leaf fell right on Reynia's head.<p>

She looked up to see the branches of the tree rustling and a couple more leaves falling around her. The farmer looked down just for a slight moment when she notices something in the corner of her eye. Was it a shadow? But there were no one else on the beach before.

Alice looked up to the branches and gasped loudly. But before anything could happen, an owl swooped down towards the pair and rammed into Reynia. Sending her body backwards into the sand.

"W-what? Are you kidding me?" She said, propping her body up with her elbows. "Birds must really hate me. Yesterday and today, wow."

The brown-gray bird screeched at Reynia again then flew off into the branches of the tree. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? That owl looked really mad, but it was really cute!" Alice paused for a second, noticing her randomness. "Anyways, are you okay? Didn't this happen yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, but there were two birds yesterday." Reynia said blatantly. "I'm not surp-"

The sound of branches snapping above their heads cut her off completely. The two looked up to see a tall brunette falling from the tree. "AHHHHHH-"

The brunette boy just had to fall across Reynia's legs, just to make her day even better. Alice jumped so hard from shock she fell over. Reynia face was filled with shock. Her face felt warm, she was blushing.

"Ow... What happened?" Said the brunette. For a second he was in complete shock, in a daze. He looked up at Reynia and she noticed his deep emerald green eyes. The male looked confused and out of place for a minute before clearing his head. It took him a moment of stunned silence to realize he was lying across Reynia's legs. He jumped up quickly, the various bits of tree falling off of him as he did so. A faint red dusted his face when he realized what was going on. "Oh ... crap. Sorry, I didn't... I mean..."

"Uhh, it's... okay?" She said with uncertainty in her voice. The brunette was wearing a red collared shirt and gray board shorts with a white trim. He was fairly tall, way taller than Reynia.

He stretched his right arm up and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "so... uh... I'm Leif. You are... ?"

Reynia got up and brushed off any bits and pieces of tree that had fallen on her. "Uh… I'm Reynia." She turned towards Alice and said, "this is Alice."

Alice waved slightly, still looking a bit shocked. "Hey. So what just happened?"

Leif scratched his head again, "well, I was sitting in the tree... and I guess I fell asleep. And, uh, that gust of wind knocked me out of it. And then... well, you saw the rest."

"So, I haven't seen you here before... Are you new?" Said Alice.

He stretched and said, "Uh, y-yes. I am. My ship arrived early, so I climbed this tree and accidentally fell asleep. The next thing I know, I'm here."

_That sucks _was all Reynia thought. They soon spotted Alfonso walking onto the beach searching for new arrivals.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :3 In the next chapter, I will be getting to the actual farming and stuff like that.<p>

Submit your OCs! I love reading them and will fit them in anywhere. **I will always be accepting. No matter what. New characters are always encouraged.**

**OC Form:**

Name:

Age & Birthday:

Gender:

Personality:

Favorites, Likes, Dislikes (and whatever):

Appearance:

History:

Family:

Occupation:

Animals/Pets:

Any Pairings?:

(If you really need to, submit an OC for your pairing.

And, also give me your heart/flower events.)

Do you mind being a sub-villager?:

Are you okay with dying?:

Anything else?:

Feel free to add anything else if you fell it's necessary or if I forgot anything important.

Thanks! c:


	7. Chapter 6

Hi there! I'm so sorry that it has taken me soooo long to update. D: I've been away on a college trip and couldn't keep up. I'm so sorry. But, this is probably my shortest chapter since I wanted to get this out. I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any submitted OCs. I only own what I have created myself. :D Please submit an OC using the form at the bottom!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Reynia woke up early in the morning to knocking on her door. She wondered if this would become routine. It was about 5 am and she quickly got dressed before answering the door.

"Who is it?" She called out while putting her shoes on.

"Alfonso! I came to introduce you to your new farm life!" Reynia wondered how someone could be so cheerful that early in the morning. She was never a morning person.

The young farmer opened her front door to find Alfonso with a wheelbarrow full of tools.

"Ughhh," Was the sound that came out of her mouth when she saw the tools.

"I know you're very excited, Reynia. Today will be officially your first day as a true farmer!" Alfonso went on and on about how special today is, and how she should mark this day on her calendar and so on and so forth.

After running back into her house and marking her calendar, Alfonso told her what each tool was and how to use them. After each tool, Alfonso made Reynia go into the field and show to him that she understood how to use them.

First she used the hammer to break apart big chunks of rock on the land. Each rock gave her what Alfonso called "material stone" which she could sell to Wayland or a carpenter. The second tool was an axe, it worked the same way as the hammer and it produced lumber. They moved onto the hoe and the sickle, and Alfonso explained that the hoe tills the ground so you can plant seeds, and the sickle cuts the weeds on the ground as well as harvest crops. Last but not least was the watering can. The most essential farming tool you need, the watering can gives water to the crops on the farm so they can grow and not die. He explained that there was a mini watering hole near her house that she can use to fill the can up. If Reynia wanted to in the future, she could expand that watering hole.

"So, did you get all of that?" Alfonso asked with a smile on his face.

"Uhhhh... Yeah, I think I did. Hammer, axe, hoe, sickle, and the watering can. Yep, I got it all." Reynia said, satisfied with the knowledge she retained.

He laughed a bit and handed Reynia some seeds to get her started. "These packs of seeds have six seeds in each of them. You can only grow certain crops in certain seasons. It's Fall right now, so here are some yam and spinach seeds to get you started."

"Thank you so much, Alfonso. This really means a lot to me." The new farmer said with a big smile on her face.

Alfonso returned the smile and said, "if you need any more help, just ask me or anyone here. We'll all be willing to help you out."

Soon after he left, Reynia quickly gathered her tools and began to work on the farmland. She first started with clearing the rocks, weeds, and pieces of wood from the ground. After that, she tilled the soil and planted the seeds that she was given. She planted the seeds in 3x3 squares in the earth and walked over to the watering hole to fill her watering can up.

It was around noon when she finally finished all her work. She placed all of the tools in her shed and all of the extra items in the shipping bin. Reynia was about to leave her farm to go into town when she saw Wayland walking towards her gate. "Hey," he said, "I was told you needed a place for your animals to stay." He chuckled and walked over to Reynia.

She smiled and greeted him, "Hmm, I wonder why?" To Reynia, Wayland felt like an old friend that she knew for a long time. She didn't know why, but it's like they get along really well.

"So do you know where you want your new barn? I can start working on it today, if you want. The old one it too rundown to keep."

"Uh... I think the barn should be at the open area on the other side of the field." Reynia pointed to a medium sized patch of non-farmland to the north of the farm. The farm wasn't that big anyways, so across the farmland would be fine. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's your farm anyways! I'll get started as soon as possible." Wayland said as he walked away from Reynia.

She raised a hand in farewell as Wayland walked across the farm, and then turned her attention back to exiting the farm.

Reynia walked over to Alana's shop to visit her animals. She arranged to pick them up two days from then. While the young farmer was at the animal shop, she was told by Alana to name her new animals. For her cow, she decided on the name Marble. The pattern on the cow inspired its name. The sheep was to be called Fluffy, for lack of a better name.

Before Reynia could get to the last two animals, a chicken and a duck, Alana bumped in and said, "Oh my gosh! Reynia, you should name your chicken Duck and your duck Chick! Hahaha!"

"Um, I think I'll give them normal names." Reynia said, "since I already named my sheep Fluffy!"

The two girls shared a laugh and Dani came over to chat for a while with them. She spoke about how her pet fox, named Shadow, was being shipped over to the island to live with her. Dani spoke very highly of Shadow and how he could help around the shop if needed.

After talking for a bit, Reynia left and walked towards the Inn, which was coming together nicely, to grab a bite to eat. She also stopped to talk with Jay, who was the Innkeeper and the chef at the Inn. She found out that Jay has his own pets that will be joining him soon. He has a puppy named Dawn and a hawk named Harken.

After a while, Alfonso caught up to Reynia and dragged her to his house. When she got there, she found Ryan playing cheerfully with their two dogs. She also noticed Leif standing to the side of the room with his owl resting on his shoulder.

Alfonso walked over to the two of them and said, "So I asked you both here because I wanted Reynia to know that Leif is going to be the new post man of our island! I wanted you to know this because you are the farmer of this island and would be working very closely with the shipping and mail shops. So why don't you two talk schedules and get to know each other a little more?"

Leif slowly turned around to face Reynia and said, "So, how busy is your schedule?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter seems slow or something. I'll try my best to update more since it's summer time. I also have a new OC story coming up soon. :3 Please submit an OC! I'll use whatever I got!<p>

**OC Form:**

Name:

Age & Birthday:

Gender:

Personality:

Favorites, Likes, Dislikes (and whatever):

Appearance:

History:

Family:

Occupation:

Animals/Pets:

Any Pairings?:

(If you really need to, submit an OC for your pairing.

And, also give me your heart/flower events.)

Do you mind being a sub-villager?:

Are you okay with dying?:

Anything else?:

Feel free to add anything else if you fell it's necessary or if I forgot anything important.

Thanks! c:


End file.
